


the other half

by dandelion_weed



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_weed/pseuds/dandelion_weed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy tastes of their childhood and the warmth that he’s missed since he woke up without knowing his own name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the other half

Sabo is dimly aware that he should push Luffy away, that this is wrong in more than one way. But it’s a distant sort of thought. Luffy tastes of their childhood and the warmth that he’s missed since he woke up without knowing his own name. He presses both hands against Luffy’s back. Sabo’s little brother closes the door behind him with a hand before pushing them both towards a bunk. Sabo sits down on the edge and lets Luffy climbs to his lap like he used to do, all the while their lips moving languidly against each other.

Luffy pulls away first, breathing against Sabo’s lips with a determined look in his eyes. Sabo cannot stop his eyes from travelling all over Luffy’s face. A face that he only remembered two years ago despite the twelve years of separation. Too much time has gone by and Sabo still can’t let go of the wave of regret every time he realizes just how much of Luffy’s life he’s missed. Ace and Luffy. _Ace_.

“I miss you,” Luffy’s voice is near whisper and Sabo’s heart breaks anew. This is love, he thinks.

“I miss you, too,” he says back, pressing his forehead against Luffy’s. His life within the Revolutionary by Dragon’s side is something that he will not let go of, but he misses Luffy and Ace like he’s missing his other halves. He wonders what Dragon will have to say if he knows Sabo would rather watch the world burn than living in it without Luffy.

“Stop going off without saying goodbye.” Luffy tugs at Sabo’s cravat, lines of anger on his face.

Sabo laughs and gives a consoling kiss on his nose. “I’m sorry?”

“No, you’re not,” Luffy huffs. Then, presses against Sabo’s lips hard enough to bruise. There might be an awkward moment later if they have to explain this to their friends.

Speaking of. “Luffy, why—“

“Shut up,” Luffy snaps, determinedly glaring at Sabo. “I kiss you. So what? There’s nobody else I’d like to do it with. Except maybe Ace.”

Well, that goes without saying. “But do you know what it means?”

“Of course.” Luffy looks at Sabo like he’s the clueless one here. “You give it to the one you love the most. I love Sabo and Ace the most, so I will kiss only them.”

That makes perfect sense in Luffy’s head, apparently. But Sabo supposes it’s only fair because he’s never thought of kissing anyone when he lost his memories. And now, faced with Luffy and this new route he presents, Sabo is sure there’s no one else in this world he’d rather give his kisses to. Provided it’s what Luffy wants. Not that it’s a bad thing if Luffy wants to go further. Sabo is pretty okay with anything Luffy wants since they were both children. There’s no reason why it will change now that they are both adults.

“Does it feel good?” Sabo asks curiously.

Luffy grins widely and bounces once in Sabo’s lap. “It feels really, _really_ good.”

Sabo smirks. “Better than meat?”

Luffy pouts and says sullenly, “Yes.”

“Oh?” Now _that_ is interesting. “Really?”

“Because it’s Sabo,” Luffy says after a thought. “And _nothing_ is better than Sabo.”

Sabo sighs at that. He’s absolutely a goner for this kid. His heart just melts like wax whenever Luffy is involved. “You are the best thing I have, too.”

Luffy snickers and loops both arms around Sabo’s neck. “I know,” and he’s supremely smug and knowing about it.

They are kissing again before Sabo is aware he’s the one who initiates it this time. Luffy makes an unabashed pleased noise at the back of his throat. It spurs Sabo on. His hands slide under the red cardigan that he’s pretty sure belonged to a woman at some point. He presses against Luffy’s back, massaging the skin and sending Luffy absolutely nuts with the sensation if his response of a string of whimpers is anything to go by. Luffy tugs at his cravat with one hand and tangling the other with Sabo’s long hair. Luffy’s hat is still attached to his head, but Sabo’s been lost somewhere in the room when they entered.

* * *

When the cravat is loose, Luffy pulls it in one swift movement and drops it to the floor. He unbuttons the blue shirt impatiently before pressing a warm hand to Sabo’s scarred chest. Luffy does not acknowledge the burn scar, just like when he did not say anything about the one on Sabo’s face. He only presses against Sabo’s lips harder, his eyebrows furrowed into a furious expression. Luffy’s straw hat is knocked away when Sabo ends the kiss and instead peppers Luffy’s neck with it, sending Luffy’s head leaning back to get more of that pleasant sensation.

“Does this feel good?” Sabo asks against his skin, his breath hot against Luffy’s neck. Luffy groans and nods. Then, Sabo _bites_.

Luffy lets out a breathy gasp, his eyes snap open to look at Sabo curiously, who laps at the bitten skin then suck on it. Oh gosh, Luffy is so on board with this whole sex thing Torao told him about if it feels this good. Almost as good as winning against a big, powerful opponent.

“Sabo,” he whines. Of course, Sabo stops and pays Luffy undivided attention. “More,” he says decisively.

The grin on Sabo’s couldn’t have been more pleased. Luffy kisses it and pulls away just as Sabo says, “Whatever you say, little brother.”

* * *

The atmosphere around the table is so tense Usopp is pretty sure he can cut it with a knife. Zoro, Sanji and Nami are glowering at Torao, who sits at the far end of the table with a calm look on his face.

“He’s nineteen, it’s natural,” Torao says. Usopp thinks he detects a hint of exasperation.

“He’s _Luffy_ ,” Nami argues and puts her head into her hands. “I—I can’t make sense of it. He’s never been interested in anyone. And then this gentleman in freaking _cravat_ and _top hat_ shows up and sweeps him away and they’re kissing _ohgoshIjustsawLuffykissedsomeonewhatisthis_ —“

The woman that came with Luffy’s gentleman coughs to catch their attention. Her blue eyes are dancing with mirth. “You don’t need to worry about this ending badly. Sabo never shuts up about Luffy and I think I know the kid better than some people I’ve lived with for years. If it makes you feel better, I’ve always thought Sabo was asexual because I grew up with him and never saw him with anyone. Everyone at the base lost money to the betting pool because Sabo is already 22 nobody catches his eyes yet. Until now, that is.”

“He’s known Mugiwara-ya since childhood. Doesn’t that mean they’re childhood sweethearts?” Torao says.

Sabo’s companion laughs delicately. “If you don’t know better. I believe they both feel genuinely brotherly towards each other. Right up until Luffy kissed Sabo and dragged him away to have sex.”

Usopp whimpers manfully and Sanji chokes on his smoke. Robin’s chuckles are drowned by Franky’s _SUUUPEERRR,_ Brook’s _Yohohoho~_ and Nami’s furious attempt to tune the conversation out. Zoro scowls at Torao and says meaningfully, “This is all your fault, Torao.”

Torao looks offended. “Excuse me for explaining sex to an adult when he should have been told earlier.”

Chopper puts a hoof on Torao’s arm and says solemnly, “I’ve tried to get them to give Luffy the Talk for years. You just did the one thing nobody in this crew dares to. You are a man amongst man, Torao.”

“My name is _not_ Torao!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Give it up, Torao.
> 
> I’ve decided that this fandom needs more SaboLu (with a dash of AceSaboLu). Therefore, I present my first homage. More ASL-centric fics coming soon. Yandere!Sabo is oddly attractive to me. And makes so much sense. I need to write it.
> 
> One Piece © Eiichiro Oda


End file.
